


Out of Milk

by spacecase



Series: Remembering Robert [3]
Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Grief/Mourning, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-13
Updated: 2012-04-13
Packaged: 2017-11-03 14:22:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/382286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacecase/pseuds/spacecase
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Early on, Steve had to deal with Robert's death alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Out of Milk

He has many moments, where the name is at the tip of his tongue. A heavy burn in his throat. There were so many moments shared. Like when he wasn’t sure if they were out of milk, Robert loved milk. He’d ask while in the bathroom facing the mirror, towel slipping off his hips. Friday is when the fridge is restocked. Routines.

“Rob, out of milk yet?”

Today, the question goes unanswered. Fancy razor falls. Chest tight.

The recording is memorized. On repeat in his mind. Nightmare. His life was so normal before this. The tiles are cool against his damp skin, knees to chest. He glances over to the just used shower. They had their own spots, their own sinks. Very mom and pop. Robert didn’t like bumping elbows in the morning when they brushed their teeth.

He bought milk anyway later, didn’t even check before he left.


End file.
